Vuelve
by Yami-chan Kagami II
Summary: Liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah berujung pada petaka. Apakah ada solusi bagi keduanya agar terlepas dari petaka itu? Fanfiction for Amuversary.


Disclamer: Detective Conan ©Aoyama Gosho.

Keterangan: Vuelve sendiri dalam bahasa Spanyol artinya "kembali".

* * *

 **Vuelve**

* * *

AKAI Shuuichi sedang menjalani masa-masa tersibuk sebagai agen FBI. Bayangkan saja tiada hari tanpa misi ataupun penyelidikan terhadap berbagai macam kasus di Amerika dan waktu istirahatnya pun sangat sedikit. Ia memang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini, tetapi ada kalanya ia merasa jenuh hingga wajahnya yang terlihat datar itu makin terlihat tak mengenakkan saja jika terlalu lama dipandang. Untuk mengusir penat pun, kadang kala Shuuichi menghabiskan waktu untuk minum-minum dengan rekan sesama FBI lainnya, tetapi ia tidak terlihat bahagia.

Itu semua karena ia rindu dengan kekasihnya yang berada di Jepang. Rekan-rekan FBI lain memang tak mengetahui siapa kekasih Shuuichi, tetapi berbeda dengan Jodie, James dan Camel yang sering bersama dengan Shuuichi di Jepang. Mereka pun tak menyangka Shuuichi dan Furuya Rei akan menjadi pasangan kekasih, mengingat keduanya memiliki hubungan yang tak baik selama ini. Tak ada yang tahu takdir cinta seseorang bukan? Kau mungkin membenci seseorang saat ini, tetapi di kemudian hari justru kamu mencintainya.

Awalnya Shuuichi memang tak berniat memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Rei kepada mereka, tetapi entah kenapa ketiganya mengetahui informasi tersebut. Mungkin saja Jodie yang menyelidikinya atau apa. Ia tak memedulikannya dan memilih untuk membiarkan saja ketiga orang itu mengetahui hubungannya dengan Rei. Tak jarang Jodie iseng menanyainya tentang kelancaran hubungan dengan Rei dan semacamnya.

Seperti saat ini. Ketika Shuuichi mengirimkan sebuah _e-mail_ dan terlihat senyum di wajahnya, Jodie ikut tersenyum dan langsung menebak. _Sedang berkirim pesan dengan Rei ya?_ Hela napas terdengar dan ia tak membalas ucapan tersebut, hanya sosoknya yang semakin jauh dari Jodie dan wanita berkacamata itu mengetahui maksudnya.

Shuuichi dan Rei memang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkirim pesan, meskipun jarang sekali menelepon. Tetapi tak jarang Shuuichi yang lebih dahulu menelepon dan berakhir dengan Rei yang memarahinya karena menghubungi di waktu yang salah. Terkadang Shuuichi tak mengecek jam berapa di Jepang jika ia menghubungi Rei, meskipun begitu ia tahu bahwa Rei tak memarahinya lagi dan mereka kembali sibuk bercengkerama di telepon dengan mesranya. Kehidupan pasangan jarak jauh yang cukup rumit tapi juga manis.

SUATU hari James sengaja memanggil Shuuichi untuk menghadap ke ruangannya dan pria bertopi kupluk hitam itu memenuhi panggilan tersebut. Ia mengira James akan membicarakan mengenai misi mereka yang sebelumnya atau ada misi baru, tetapi ia terkejut ketika pria tua itu memberinya sebuah amplop dan tersenyum.

"Ini hadiahmu." ujar James langsung.

"Kau tak sedang bercanda 'kan, James?" tanya Shuuichi.

"Kapan aku bercanda, Akai-kun? Aku serius memberimu hadiah. Silakan kau buka saja dan lihat isi amplop itu."

Shuuichi pun membuka amplop itu dan melihat isi di dalamnya berupa dua buah tiket perjalanan menuju Barcelona. Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini? Ia sama sekali tak paham dengan maksud James memberikan tiket ini padanya dan menatap tajam pria tua di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau dan Furuya Rei menjalani hubungan sebagai kekasih sejak satu tahun terakhir ini. Aku tahu kalian jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kau sudah berada di Amerika, jadi aku ingin memberi kalian hadiah. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah atas hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini. Kau pun butuh liburan, Akai-kun."

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan tiket ini? Kenapa kau yang mengatur tempat kunjungan kami? Aku tak tahu apakah Rei-kun mau atau tidak."

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan? Kurasa ia akan menyukainya, kalian sudah lama tak bertemu dan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Liburan seperti ini merupakan hal yang baik untuk hubungan kalian, mungkin nanti ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kalian."

Shuuichi terdiam mendengar perkataan tersebut, entah kenapa James seperti sengaja mengatur rencana perjalanan ini agar dirinya bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Rei. Tingkah James saat ini seperti ayah yang ingin segera anak lelakinya melamar anak gadis tetangga sebelah saja. Pria itu menerima tiket tersebut dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, James. Aku akan membicarakan dengan Rei-kun setelah ini."

"Tentu saja, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan. Kurasa kau..."

"Iya, menemuinya langsung untuk membicarakan hal ini. Tidak apa aku mengambil cuti sementara?"

James mengiyakan saja dan segera menyuruh Shuuichi untuk segera bersiap. Masih menjadi misteri kenapa James bersemangat mengenai liburan tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja pria tua itu mendekati Shuuichi dan berbisik. _Titip oleh-oleh juga ya, aku suka dengan tim sepak bola Barcelona di sana. Mungkin kau bisa membelikan beberapa barang untukku._ Ternyata itu tujuan terselubung James.

* * *

TIGA hari telah berlalu dan di Jepang sendiri tepatnya di kantor kepolisian rahasia Jepang, seorang pemuda pirang tampak sibuk dengan dokumen yang menggunung. Sudah berapa hari Rei bercinta dengan dokumen-dokumen ini? Ia bahkan tak ingat karena terlalu banyak mengurusi dokumen tersebut. Ia ingin misi ke luar kantor, organisasi sedang tak membutuhkan tenaganya jadi Rei bisa menghabiskan waktu di kantor aslinya tetapi ia pun bosan.

 _Apa tak ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi?_ Rei membatin dan sesekali melirik ponselnya, berharap ada sebuah pesan atau telepon masuk dari seseorang di sana tapi nyatanya tak ada. Suasana hatinya semakin memburuk dan ia malas untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan dokumen tersebut, ternyata Rei bisa seperti ini jika sudah terlalu capek bekerja.

"Anu, Furuya-san..."

"Ada apa Kazami? Tolong jangan ganggu waktu istirahatku."

"Baik."

Kasihan sekali Kazami yang menjadi sasaran emosi Rei, mungkin pemuda pirang itu membutuhkan liburan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia pun bangun dari kursi dan mengatakan pada Kazami bahwa ia akan beristirahat di ruangan santai, pria berkacamata itu pun mengikutinya karena ingin beristirahat juga. Alhasil keduanya berjalan menuju ruang santai dan bertemu dengan beberapa rekan lainnya.

Suasana siang itu tampak biasa saja. Tidak sampai beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada langkah seseorang yang dengan santainya memasuki kantor PSB. Orang itu melihat sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada sosok pirang yang sedang berbincang dengan banyak orang itu, langsung saja ia berjalan menuju arah belakang Rei. Yang pertama kali menyadarinya adalah Kazami dan raut wajahnya berubah.

"Kazami? Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Rei.

"Bu, bukan, Furuya-san. Anu..." Kazami bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja."

"Furuya-san, di belakangmu!"

Rekan lain spontan berteriak dan Rei refleks menoleh ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Shuuichi di belakangnya sedang tersenyum dan merangkulnya begitu saja di hadapan rekan lainnya. Rasanya Rei ingin menonjok wajah tampan pria ini, tetapi ia menahan diri agar tak menimbulkan keributan di kantornya sendiri.

"Hai, Furuya-kun. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." ucap Shuuichi.

"Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba begitu, FBI? Membuatku kesal saja!" Rei tampak malas menanggapinya, tetapi jujur saja ia merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Shuuichi hari ini. _Tidak! Aku harus bersikap normal!_

"Apa kau ada waktu luang setelah ini?"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk!"

"Begitukah? Aku sudah jauh-jauh dari Amerika hanya untuk menjemputmu."

"Hee, haruskah aku memujinya?"

Shuuichi tersenyum saja dan langsung menarik tangan Rei lalu membawa pemuda itu pergi dari kerumunan anggota PSB yang lain. Tentu saja mereka semua panik dan memanggil nama anggota FBI yang menculik 'tuan putri' mereka, tetapi Shuuichi lebih memilih pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan makin menggenggam tangan Rei dengan erat.

"Hei, lepaskan aku, FBI!"

"Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja, sesekali beri dirimu hiburan."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bekerja, lepas Akai!"

Sepertinya Shuuichi sama sekali tak mendengarkannya dan segera membawa Rei ke dalam mobil mustangnya lalu segera pergi dari kantor PSB. Bisa dibilang ini seperti penculikan, tetapi rasanya aneh karena Rei diculik di kantornya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa mengeluh tetapi sedari tadi tak melepaskan tangan Shuuichi yang membawanya, mungkin ia memang ingin dibawa pergi seperti ini.

Di dalam mobil pun keduanya belum berbicara karena Shuuichi sibuk menyetir dan Rei yang memberi pesan pada Kazami agar mengizinkannya pulang cepat, ia takut jika ada atasan yang mengetahuinya pergi dibawa lari oleh FBI. Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Rei menghela napas dan melirik ke arah pria di sebelahnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau ada di Jepang?" tanya Rei langsung.

"Kemarin malam. Aku sengaja tak menghubungimu hari ini untuk memberi kejutan," jawab Shuuichi. "Kalaupun kuhubungi, mungkin kau tak menjawabnya."

"Justru tindakanmu sekarang ini lebih gila daripada meneleponku saat tengah malam. Apa yang kau pikirkan, FBI?"

"Memikirkanmu?"

Rasanya Rei ingin menampar wajah itu, tetapi ia menahan diri. Saat lampu merah, mobil pun berhenti dan Shuuichi menoleh ke arah Rei untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu tetapi ia terkejut ketika pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Shuuichi. Untuk sesaat tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mereka, ciuman ini pun juga ciuman sederhana yang sebentar dan wajah Rei memerah saat mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

"La, lain kali beritahu aku kalau sudah di Jepang, Shuuichi-san."

"Maafkan aku, Rei-kun. Tapi aku senang sekali, kau langsung menciumku seperti itu dan memanggil namaku. Jarang sekali kau mau memanggil namaku begitu."

Wajah Rei semakin memerah mendengar ucapan tersebut dan tak ingin menatap wajah Shuuichi, padahal mereka adalah pasangan kekasih tapi Rei masih saja bersikap selayaknya mereka bukan kekasih. Mungkin karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sebentar dan masih ada sisi di dalam Rei yang belum percaya bahwa mereka adalah pasangan. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama satu tahun.

"Diamlah Akai, jangan menggodaku begitu. Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ke hotel tempatku menginap? Kita sekalian makan siang saja dan... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Rei terdiam mendengarnya dan merasa pembicaraan itu adalah hal yang penting, makanya ia mengikuti Shuuichi tanpa perlawanan. Sesampainya di hotel pun, Shuuichi segera memesan makan siang untuk mereka dan ia harus mengatur makanannya agar tak memesan makanan cepat saji. Ia datang kemari bukan untuk menerima bogem mentah kekasihnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Rei-kun, ayo kita liburan ke Barcelona."

"HAH?!"

Terkejut? Heran? Tentu saja! Bisa-bisanya Shuuichi mengatakan hal itu setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu. Mengajak liburan ke luar negeri bukan seperti kau mengajak seseorang ke supermarket dan dengan mudahnya mendapatkan jawaban iya. Bagaimana dengan urusan lain seperti paspor dan visa? Rei saja belum mempersiapkannya sama sekali dan pria bertopi rajut hitam itu berbicara dengan entengnya, membuat kesal saja.

"Apa kepalamu habis terbentur hingga mengatakan itu?"

"Jahat sekali, Rei-kun. Aku memang ingin mengajakmu berlibur, aku mendapatkan hadiah dari James yaitu tiket berlibur ke Barcelona. Aku sudah mengecek hotel dan juga beberapa tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi selama di sana. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau mengatakan seolah aku pasti menerima ucapanmu itu, FBI. Aku tidak mau pergi, aku sibuk."

"Tapi aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai kekasih."

Sontak wajah Rei memerah dan menunduk malu. Kalau sudah mengatakan hal itu entah kenapa Rei merasa melemah, mungkin karena memang mereka sudah lama tak bertemu dan ia juga merindukan kekasih sialannya ini. Rei ingin mengutuk jantungnya yang berdebar semakin kencang ketika Shuuichi menggenggam jarinya dan tersenyum.

"Kumohon, Rei-kun. Demi kita."

"Kau... jangan menggunakan kelemahanku begitu. A, aku tak tahu apakah PSB memberi izin padaku atau tidak."

"Kau cuti saja satu minggu, toh selama ini kau selalu bekerja. Meminta cuti liburan sebentar tidak akan menyakiti mereka, 'kan?"

Tentu saja perkataan Shuuichi ada benarnya, tetapi Rei sendiri tak yakin apakah ia bisa mendapatkan cuti dengan mudah, apalagi hanya untuk berlibur dengan kekasih. Apakah itu terlalu egois? Rei belum berani menjawab permintaan itu dan untung saja pelayan sudah datang membawakan pesanan mereka hingga Rei memilih untuk makan ketimbang menjawab hal tersebut.

 _Liburan ya? Kosakata yang sudah lama tak kudengar. Aku ingin tapi..._ Rei memerhatikan Shuuichi yang sedang makan dan terkejut ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu lalu mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari sang kekasih. Bisa tidak kekasihnya tak usah tersenyum begitu? Ia ingin mencolok mata itu dengan garpu kalau boleh, tetapi tentu saja Rei tak melakukannya.

"Rei-kun, kau ingin menginap di sini nanti malam?"

"Huh, apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?"

Shuuichi tersenyum dan kembali menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Sepertinya ada yang ingin bermanja-manja setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Rei pun tak bisa memungkiri hal tersebut dan membalas genggaman tangan itu. Boleh 'kan ia bermanja pada kekasihnya? Toh hari ini ia sangat lelah dan menghabiskan malam dengan Shuuichi akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, meski ada kelelahan yang berbeda.

* * *

ESOK harinya seisi kantor PSB dihebohkan dengan berita 'penculikan' Rei. Bahkan ada beberapa bawahan Rei yang tampak geram sekaligus menangis di pojok ruangan, entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. Saat Rei datang ke ruangannya pun, mereka semua bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa, tetapi tetap memberikan pertanyaan bertubi pada pemuda itu dan hanya dijawab oleh senyum manis Rei. Kalau sudah begitu mereka semua tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

Rei pun ingin menemui atasan untuk segera membicarakan hal ini, tetapi agak aneh rasanya bawahan sepertinya meminta cuti untuk berlibur. Lebih baik ia mencobanya daripada tidak sama sekali. Ia menuju ruangan atasan dan setelah dipersilakan masuk, ia pun menghadap sang atasan.

"Ada apa Furuya-kun? Jarang sekali kau kemari tanpa perintah dariku."

"Begitu... anu, bolehkah aku meminta cuti untuk berlibur selama satu minggu? A, aku tahu ini permintaan egoisku tapi ada seseorang yang mengajakku pergi berlibur dan..."

"Cuti liburan, katamu?"

"A, aku tahu itu mustahil. Maafkan aku..."

"Hah, baiklah, baiklah. Kau bisa mendapatkan cuti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tetapi saat pulang nanti lanjutkan tugasmu itu. Hanya kali ini saja aku biarkan kau mendapatkan cutimu itu, Furuya-kun."

Padahal Rei datang kemari dengan pikiran apakah atasan mengizinkannya atau tidak, tetapi kekhawatirannya hilang begitu saja ketika sang atasan dengan santainya memberi izin. Atasannya tidak sedang mengingau 'kan? Atau mungkin ini keberuntungannya? Entahlah, tetapi ia sudah mendapatkan izin berarti ia bisa mengurusi semuanya. Ia pun pamit pada sang atasan dan kembali ke ruangannya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kedatangan Rei ke ruangan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan bagi para bawahan, apa terjadi sesuatu pada atasan mereka yang diidolakan seisi PSB ini? Kazami sebagai perwakilan dari ikatan pemuja Furuya Rei pun mendapatkan amanat dari rekan-rekan lain untuk menanyakan perihal tersebut pada Rei.

"Furuya-san..."

"Ah, Kazami. Kau sudah menyelesaikan dokumenmu?"

"I, iya, ini. Anu... sepertinya kau terlihat senang hari ini. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hmm, aku menemui atasan dan meminta izin cuti selama satu minggu."

"EH?!"

"Aku juga terkejut ketika atasan mengizinkanku cuti, tetapi aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik untuk berlibur."

"Ah, selamat berlibur, Furuya-san. Anu, memangnya kau ingin kemana?"

"Barcelona. FBI itu mengajakku kesana jadi..."

Belum sempat Rei menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, seisi ruangan tersebut bagai terkena badai. Banyak yang pundung di sudut ruangan, ada juga yang menangis heboh dan ingin mengutuk FBI tersebut, bahkan ada yang berpikir untuk mencegah kepergian Rei. Padahal mereka telah mengetahui keduanya sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, tetapi tetap saja mereka tak rela madona kantor mereka dikuasai oleh 'orang Amerika' itu.

"Furuya-san, berhati-hatilah. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Kau harus menjaga diri, Furuya-san!"

Rei hanya mengangguk saja dan tersenyum, sesekali mengirimkan pesan pada Shuuichi yang memberitahu bahwa ia diberi izin untuk berlibur dan akan mengurus semua berkas untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Barcelona. Senyum terlihat di wajahnya, ia tak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Shuuichi dalam waktu yang lama dan hanya berdua saja. Mungkin liburan ini akan berdampak baik bagi keduanya.

* * *

SPANYOL. Lebih tepatnya Barcelona menjadi tempat destinasi liburan Shuuichi dan Rei yang terbilang cukup unik. Keduanya tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di negara ini tetapi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berlibur di sini, ditambah lagi mereka sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa Spanyol, Rei pun sempat mengkhawatirkan nasib mereka. Shuuichi dengan santainya mengatakan selama mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris setidaknya mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan warga sekitar. Rasanya Rei ingin meninju wajah kekasihnya itu, ia sendiri tak begitu fasih berbahasa Inggris dan sang pria dengan santainya mengajaknya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris di tempat ini. _Dasar orang Amerika,_ batin Rei kesal.

Saat ini mereka berada di bandara internasional Barcelona-El Prat dan pemuda pirang itu melihat sekeliling. Suasana bandara di negara mana pun memang sama saja, apalagi bandara internasional. Ia pun hendak mengambil koper mereka dan ketika petugas membantunya untuk mengambil koper tersebut dan mengucapkan sesuatu, Rei tampak panik. _A, aku harus mengatakan apa?_

Shuuichi yang melihat Rei tampak kesulitan itu pun segera menghampirinya dan dengan santainya mengucapkan kata _gracias_ pada petugas itu lalu segera membawa koper dan mengajak Rei mengikutinya. Pemuda pirang itu memang mengikutinya dan berjalan di sebelah Shuuichi. "Tadi kau mengatakan apa padanya, Akai?"

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih saja."

Rei mengiyakan saja dan keduanya sudah keluar dari bandara tersebut, tak lama ada kendaraan yang tiba dan akan mengantarkan mereka menuju hotel. Sebuah hotel bernama Ciutat del Prat adalah hotel yang sengaja Shuuichi pilih karena terletak tak jauh dari bandara dan dengan adanya fasilitas antar-jemput menuju bandara merupakan jawaban tepat bagi mereka yang sama sekali tak mengetahui jalan di sekitar bandara Barcelona.

Tak lama mereka sampai di hotel dan keduanya menuju resepsionis untuk mendapatkan kunci kamar. Rei merasakan sesuatu yang aneh karena mereka hanya mendapatkan satu kunci. _Apa kami akan tidur bersama di satu kamar?_ Batin Rei sudah menjerit saja membayangkannya dan sayang saja hal itu memanglah kenyataan. Keduanya akan tidur dalam satu kamar.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dengan dominasi warna putih dan hitam menjadi pemandangan pertama yang mereka temui, tetapi untung saja perabotan lainnya memiliki warna lain selain kedua warna itu. Rei pun tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan tidur bersama, apalagi satu ranjang besar di sana seolah mempertegas bahwa mereka akan tidur bersama.

"Jangan diam saja, Rei-kun. Ayo kita bereskan barang-barang kita."

"A, apa-apaan, FBI?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau hanya memesan satu kamar dan hanya ada sa, satu ranjang di sini..."

Wajah Rei pun memerah dan sang pria bertopi rajut hitam tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut pirang itu dengan lembut. Pria itu mendekat seraya berbisik di telinga dan cukup membuat wajah Rei kembali memerah. _Kalau kau mau langsung bercinta sekarang pun, aku tak keberatan._ Rei ingat betul kata-kata itu dan sang kekasih dengan santainya langsung meninggalkannya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Rasanya meninju wajah tampan itu tidak akan membuatnya puas, mungkin ia perlu menendang area sana juga.

USAI membereskan seluruh barang-barang, Rei merasakan seluruh tubuhnya pegal dan ingin istirahat total. Rasanya tak ada tenaga untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan hari ini, mungkin Shuuichi juga merasakannya. Tetapi dugaannya salah, pria itu justru baru saja memesan makanan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Rei-kun, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau pasti lapar."

"Uh, kau ini tidak ingin istirahat atau apa?"

"Tentu, tapi tak mungkin jika dalam keadaan lapar. Kau pun belum makan, 'kan?"

Mau tak mau Rei mengiyakan kata-kata itu dan mereka menuju restoran di hotel, ternyata di sini terdapat bar yang cukup besar dan mereka sengaja memesan minuman yang pernah menjadi nama mereka di organisasi sebagai teman makan hari ini. Siang-siang begini sudah minum wiski? Biarlah, toh mereka juga sama-sama menginginkannya.

Saat pesanan tiba, mereka mulai makan dan sesekali bercerita meski memang harus Shuuichi yang terlebih dahulu bertanya. Jangan kira Rei mau membuka percakapan pada kekasihnya sendiri sekalipun. Pemuda itu masih memiliki gengsi yang cukup tinggi dan Shuuichi memaklumi itu, tetapi ia berharap selama liburan ini Rei lebih terbuka padanya. Ia sendiri pun memiliki sebuah rencana untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan kekasihnya, mungkin mereka akan melakukan kegiatan malam nanti.

* * *

HARI kedua di Barcelona. Pagi hari yang cerah dengan keduanya yang tidur di ranjang yang sama dan dengan pose yang terlihat sangat ambigu, karena Shuuichi memeluk pinggang Rei dan Rei yang membelakanginya. Jangan tanya bagaimana usaha Shuuichi untuk membujuk kekasihnya agar mau tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya dan mendapatkan hasil seperti ini sudah merupakan kemajuan bagi Shuuichi.

"Uhh? Sudah pagi?" gumam Rei pelan yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kekasihnya masih tidur dan memeluk pinggangnya, sebenarnya ia merasa senang tetapi tak mungkin ia mengatakannya begitu saja. "Akai, bangun!"

Tetapi pria berambut hitam itu tak bangun dari tidurnya, justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Rei kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menjahili kekasihnya itu dan terpikir sebuah ide yang menarik, sebuah cara jitu untuk membangunkan kekasihnya. Rei sengaja berbalik arah dan berhadapan dengan Shuuichi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang kekasih. "Selamat pagi, Shuuichi-san, waktunya bangun."

"Re, Rei-kun?!"

Shuuichi pun langsung bangun mendengar suara Rei yang sangat menggoda itu dan si pirang tertawa melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Ia sudah menduganya bahwa Shuuichi akan bangun dengan cara seperti ini dan pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas. Sepertinya ia terjebak dalam perangkap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ini."

"Ahahaha, kau lucu sekali, Akai. Baru begitu saja sudah bangun, dasar menyedihkan."

Di saat Rei masih tertawa dengan reaksi Shuuichi, di saat itu pulalah tawa itu berubah menjadi rasa terkejut. Ternyata Shuuichi membalas tindakan Rei dengan mencium bibirnya begitu saja, wajah itu pun memerah dan Rei berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi ciuman itu semakin mengganas dan si pirang merasa sesak napas. Bahkan ia sempat mendesah pelan ketika Shuuichi menyentuh pinggangnya dan Rei harus menahan tangan kekasihnya. Untung saja si pria masih ingat untuk melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan langsung mendapat pukulan di pundaknya.

"Hari masih pagi, FBI. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh denganku!"

"Apanya yang aneh? Kita 'kan kekasih dan kau juga tak memasalahkannya kemarin."

Setelah Shuuichi menyelesaikan kalimat itu, sebuah bantal terlempar ke arahnya dan Rei langsung saja bangun dari ranjang. Ia ingin segera mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dari perbuatan semalam, meskipun begitu wajah itu memerah jika mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Demi apa pun, mereka bahkan belum 24 jam berada di tempat ini dan sudah melakukannya. Kekasihnya memang kronis.

HARI ini adalah waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan di Barcelona. Tidak lengkap rasanya kalau tak mengunjungi sebuah jalanan di pusat Barcelona yang bernama La Rambla. Shuuichi pun ingin mengajak Rei ke sana sambil melihat-lihat suasana kota Barcelona pada pagi hari. Untung saja Rei menerima tawaran tersebut dan mereka menuju tempat itu.

Sesampainya di sana yang mereka lihat adalah banyaknya pejalan kaki di jalan ini, tentu saja karena tempat ini memang dekat pusat kota. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka melihat ada banyak sekali toko dan juga bangunan dengan arsitektur yang unik. Ternyata Rei sudah membawa kamera dan segera memotret beberapa tempat yang menurutnya menarik, Shuuichi sesekali melihatnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia pun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya agar tak terpisah darinya. Rei pun tak protes karena tahu tempat ini cukup ramai, meski sesekali ia mendengus kesal.

"Akai, lihat itu!" pekik Rei tatkala melihat seseorang dengan pakaian unik sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan melambaikan tangan pada para pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

"Ah, pertunjukkan di jalanan. Ternyata ada juga seperti ini di Barcelona." gumam Shuuichi.

"Itu juga! Ada seseorang yang sedang duduk dan sedang minum teh. Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Rei pun segera menarik tangan Shuuichi untuk mendekati orang tersebut dan melihatnya dari dekat. Ternyata beberapa orang yang melakukan pertunjukkan di jalan ini adalah orang yang menghibur para wisatawan dalam negeri maupun luar negeri, mereka melakukan bermacam-macam aksi untuk menarik perhatian para wisatawan tersebut.

Seseorang yang berpakaian ala badut dan sedang minum teh itu menatap Rei dan tersenyum lalu mengajaknya untuk minum teh bersama. Rei pun mendekatinya karena orang itu memberi aba-aba untuk mendekat dan mendapatkan segelas cangkir teh untuk diminum bersama dengannya. Rei pun meminumnya dan tersenyum ketika badut itu juga tersenyum padanya.

Setelah menghabiskan teh di gelas itu, Rei pun mengembalikannya dan terkejut ketika badut itu memberi sinyal untuk mencium pipinya. Wajah Rei pun memerah dan mengira itu hanya candaan si badut tersebut dan tertawa saja, tanpa Rei sadari di belakang sana Shuuichi sudah memandang dengan wajah menahan amarah. Ternyata ia cemburu.

"A, aku tak bisa." Percuma saja Rei mengatakannya, orang itu tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang. Badut itu tetap memanggil Rei untuk mendekat dan Rei pun mendekatinya karena penasaran, tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sang badut tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Sontak wajah Rei sangat memerah dan langsung menjauhi badut itu, sang badut pun tersenyum-senyum saja melihat reaksinya.

Baru kali ini Rei dicium di bibir oleh orang asing, apalagi orang yang bukan kekasihnya. Apakah budaya barat memang seperti ini? Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang barat dan ketika kembali menemui Shuuichi ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu berubah masam. Tentu saja melihat kekasihnya dicium begitu saja oleh orang asing membuatnya kesal.

"A, Akai?" panggil Rei pelan.

"Hee, dia menciummu ya?" gumam Shuuichi dengan nada datar.

"Su, sudahlah jangan bahas itu! Ki, kita ke tempat lain ya."

Rei pun langsung menarik tangan Shuuichi untuk kembali mengelilingi jalanan ini. Di sepanjang jalan pun ada berbagai macam toko yang menjual suvenir dan sesekali keduanya berhenti untuk membeli beberapa barang. Rei sampai bingung ingin membeli barang apa dan sesekali tersenyum ketika melihat benda yang sangat unik di sana.

Baru kali ini Shuuichi melihat sang kekasih tersenyum senang, bukan senyum paksaan atau buatan yang sering dilakukannya tetapi senyum tulus dari dalam hati. Mungkin pemuda itu memang merasa sangat senang karena bisa menikmati liburannya. Shuuichi pun juga menikmati liburannya kali ini, ia harus berterima kasih pada James nanti.

Lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi menuju sebuah taman yang terdekat dari tempat tersebut yaitu taman bernama Parc de Joan Miró. Rei pun penasaran dengan taman tersebut dan mengikuti Shuuichi, entah kenapa ia sudah menyerahkan berbagai macam tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi pada pria itu. Semoga saja keputusannya benar.

Sesampainya di sana, Rei melihat sebuah taman yang luas dengan pemandangan hijau di sekeliling dan ada juga beberapa arsitektur yang unik di sekitarnya. Keinginan untuk mengambil gambar pun menguat dan langsung saja Rei memotretnya, rasanya ia tak akan melihat hal ini lagi jika tak memotretnya.

"Wah, tempat yang sangat indah, Akai."

"Iya, aku senang jika kau menyukainya."

"Hmm, aku senang. Ternyata memang benar menyerahkan tempat jalan-jalan padamu, aku sama sekali tak tahu soal Barcelona."

"Aku juga, tapi demi mewujudkan liburan bersama yang menyenangkan untuk kita berdua maka aku akan melakukan apa pun."

Hari masih siang dan Rei sudah mendengar gombalan dari kekasihnya, menyebalkan sekali. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah debar jantungnya yang terus berdetak makin kencang. Si pirang pun sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah patung tinggi dengan warna yang mencolok yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Rei pun segera mendekati patung tersebut, tentu saja Shuuichi menyusulnya.

"Patung apa ini? Besar sekali dan bentuknya cukup unik. Sepertinya tinggi patung ini mencapai puluhan meter."

"Perpaduan warna kuning, merah, biru dan toska yang mengelilingi patung dan juga lubang besar di sisi kanannya membuatnya makin unik."

Keduanya justru menganalisa patung tersebut dan tertawa dengan tingkah mereka, mungkin mereka tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan bekerja di bagian kepolisian dengan mudah. Rasa yang kuat untuk menguak misteri dari patung ini membuat mereka tertarik, tetapi mereka datang untuk berlibur dan harusnya lebih rileks dalam menikmati pemandangan. Shuuichi pun menghela napas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencari tahu tentang patung itu.

"Kira-kira kenapa bentuknya seperti ini ya? Siapa pun yang membuatnya pasti memiliki tujuan tersendiri."

"Rei-kun, nama patung itu adalah Dona i Ocell."

"A, apa?"

"Jika diartikan patung ini berarti wanita dan burung, patung yang sengaja dibuat oleh seorang seniman bernama Joan Miró dan diletakkan di taman ini sebagai tanda sambutan dari Miró untuk menyambut para pengunjung yang datang ke Barcelona."

"Hee, nama taman berdasarkan nama seniman ya? Pantas saja banyak benda-benda unik di taman ini."

"Apa kamu ingin tahu arti lain dari patung ini?"

"Apa itu?"

"Penis."

"HAH?"

Rei tidak salah mendengar apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan itu, kan? Sesadarnya telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan sesadarnya pula sang kekasih mengucapkan kata frontal di depan umum. Tangannya hampir saja ingin meninju wajah Shuuichi tapi ditahan oleh kekasihnya dan sang pria memperlihatkan ponselnya yang memuat artikel tentang patung itu pada Rei.

"Tapi memang itu yang tertulis di sini, bukan salahku."

"Cih, ternyata orang barat memang mesum! Sama sepertimu yang terlalu lama tinggal di luar negeri hingga otakmu tercemar!"

Rei mendengus kesal dan merasa lelah, ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat sana dan merasa cuaca siang ini cukup terik. Ia menyesal tak membawa topi untuk melindungi kepalanya, tetapi ia terkejut ketika Akai melepaskan topi hitam yang dipakainya itu dan memakaikannya pada Rei. Untung saja topinya bukan topi kupluk yang biasa ia pakai karena topi kupluk memang tidak bisa melindungi dari panas terik matahari.

"Kau kepanasan, 'kan? Pakai saja topiku."

Wajah Rei memerah dan menunduk saja, kenapa sang kekasih bisa saja mencari celah untuk membuatnya malu dan jantungnya berdebar seperti ini? Tanpa Shuuichi ketahui, ia tersenyum tipis dan mengatur posisi topi itu agar cocok dengan kepalanya. Sesekali pemuda pirang ini tersenyum dan melirik pemandangan sekitarnya. Suasana yang tenang ini sangat cocok untuk bersantai, ternyata Shuuichi memang sengaja mencari tempat yang bisa membuat tenang.

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm? Sama-sama, Rei-kun. Kalau kau ingin berjalan-jalan lagi kita akan segera pergi sebuah mal yang ada di dekat sini."

"Kita jauh-jauh ke Barcelona dan akan mengunjungi mal? Di Jepang juga banyak yang seperti itu."

"Setidaknya kau bisa bersantai sebentar untuk makan siang dan mengistirahatkan kakimu yang sedari tadi banyak berjalan. Pada malam hari ada pemandangan unik dan aku ingin kau melihatnya."

Rei pun menghela napas dan mengikuti Shuuichi saja, ia sendiri pun juga belum ingin pulang ke hotel. Selama masih di luar negeri, ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan ke banyak tempat dan Shuuichi pun memahami hal itu.

USAI makan siang dan bersantai-santai sejenak tak terasa hari berlalu dengan cepat, sudah sekitar pukul tujuh malam lebih tepatnya. Keduanya sudah berada di Plaça Espanya yang berada di tengah kota dan suasana malam hari di sana sangat ramai, mungkin karena banyak juga wisatawan yang ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitar plaza ini. Rei pun sengaja tak pergi jauh dari Shuuichi agar tak terpisah di kerumunan seperti ini, akan menyulitkannya nanti jika mereka harus terpisah.

Pemandangan dengan arsitektur bangunan yang cantik membuat suasana hati Rei sangat senang, ia takjub dengan pemandangan sekitarnya dan tentu saja mengambil foto. Sesekali ia berfoto dan mengajak Shuuichi untuk berfoto bersama, jika seperti ini rasanya seperti pasangan yang sudah bulan madu saja.

"Sudah banyak foto yang kita ambil ya. Lihat, kau sangat lucu di sini."

"Rei-kun, kau ini..."

"Ah? Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dilihat bersama. Apa itu?"

"Kau bisa melihat ada sebuah air mancur di tengah-tengah sana? Nanti ada pertunjukkan yang menarik di sana."

"Hee, pertunjukkan air mancur ya?"

"Tunggu saja, Rei-kun. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Iya, iya."

Rei terlihat kurang antusias karena belum mengetahui pertunjukkan seperti apa itu, tetapi Shuuichi yakin setelah melihatnya sang kekasih akan menyukai pertunjukkan tersebut. Semakin malam pun semakin banyak wisatawan yang memadati daerah sekitar air mancur tersebut, untung saja Shuuichi sudah mengajak Rei lebih dulu hingga mereka mendapatkan posisi yang strategis untuk melihat air mancur tersebut.

Saat suasana semakin ramai dan waktu sudah semakin malam tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah alunan musik yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka, Rei sampai terkejut mendengarnya dan lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan air mancur itu yang tiba-tiba saja meninggi dan diikuti beberapa air kecil lainnya yang muncul. Air-air itu bergerak dengan cepat dan juga terdapat beberapa cahaya yang muncul di sekitar air itu lalu membuatnya seolah berwarna seperti warna yang muncul itu.

"Huwaaa!"

Rei takjub melihatnya sampai tak mampu untuk berkata-kata lagi, pemandangan yang ia lihat ini sangat cantik. Manik birunya sampai tak bisa terlepas dari permainan air mancur tersebut dengan cahaya-cahaya yang mengelilinginya. Shuuichi pun menggenggam tangan Rei dan ikut tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Indah, 'kan?"

"Iya, sangat indah. Akai, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kita akan melihat ini?"

"Hmm, kejutan untukmu?"

"Curang."

Meski Rei terlihat mengambek pun, tetapi ia masih senang memerhatikan pemandangan air mancur itu. Apalagi dengan iringan musik yang menenangkan, cahaya yang mendominasi gerakan air yang muncul membuatnya terlihat sangat indah juga menenangkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. Rei pun ingin mengabadikan momen tersebut, tetapi sulit jika dengan kamera. Shuuichi pun paham dan memberikan _handycam_ padanya untuk merekam pertunjukkan air mancur ini, Rei pun menerimanya dan merekamnya.

"Akai, lihat! Itu indah sekali! Ah, itu juga. Huwaa!"

"Iya, semuanya sangat indah ya. Apa kau senang, Rei-kun?"

"Mmn, tentu! Pertunjukkan yang sangat indah!"

"Kau tahu bahwa pertunjukkan ini disebut sebagai Magic Fountain of Montjuïc, keajaiban dansa air mancur ini akan memikat hatimu."

"Ah dansa air ya..."

Rei tersenyum mendengar nama itu dan masih sibuk memerhatikan pertunjukkan di hadapannya, tentu saja ia juga merekamnya agar momen ini akan tetap abadi dalam benaknya. Genggaman tangan Shuuichi pada Rei semakin erat dan Rei juga membalasnya tanpa melawan, sepertinya ia terlalu antusias untuk merekam pertunjukkan air mancur tersebut.

Pertunjukkan yang berlangsung selama satu jam itu pun usai dan banyak wisatawan yang bertepuk tangan, mereka juga memberikan tepuk tangan pada pemain musik yang mengiringi pertunjukkan ini dan satu per satu mulai pulang menuju tempat masing-masing, begitu juga dengan pasangan ini. Hari sudah malam dan mereka lelah karena seharian berjalan-jalan, sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, Shuuichi-san."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"

Tentu saja Shuuichi mendengar perkataan tersebut dan tersenyum tipis, genggaman tangannya pada Rei pun sebagai jawaban bahwa ia juga menyukai hari ini dan berjalan-jalan bersama dengan kekasihnya itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan. Atasannya itu memang berjasa besar kali ini.

* * *

HARI ketiga di Barcelona dan keduanya sudah memiliki rencana untuk berjalan-jalan lagi. Kali ini tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi adalah Sagrada Família yaitu sebuah gereja Katolik yang sangat mewah di Barcelona. Rei pun sempat terheran-heran dengan pilihan kunjungan hari ini, Shuuichi tak salah makan hingga mengajaknya ke gereja 'kan? Tetapi ia tak ingin protes lebih lanjut karena tak tahu tempat apa yang bisa dikunjungi lagi.

Saat mereka sampai di depan bangunan gereja itu yang akan dikomentari pertama kali adalah betapa luasnya gereja tersebut, tak heran gereja ini disebut-sebut sebagai gereja termewah di Barcelona. Seperti gereja pada umumnya, di luar bangunan gereja ini pun ada beberapa patung yang terletak di atas bangunan. Keduanya pun segera masuk ke dalam gereja tersebut dan Rei melihat sekeliling gereja tersebut yang sangat indah, jujur saja ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di gereja.

"Ada angin apa kau membawaku ke gereja, Akai?" tanya Rei penuh curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya memang ingin kemari. Maaf ya membawamu kemari." jawab Shuuichi langsung.

Rei tak menjawab dan menyibukkan diri dengan melihat pemandangan sekeliling yang sangat luas dan indah, ia pun mengambil kamera untuk memotretnya dan melihat kekasihnya hanya berdiam diri di sebuah tiang, seolah sedang menatap ke arah tiang itu dan melihat langit-langit gereja. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kekasihnya ini, tapi ia tak berani menanyakannya.

Ketika ia mendekati Shuuichi pun, pria itu tersenyum padanya dan segera mengajaknya berkeliling gereja itu hingga sampailah mereka pada sebuah tempat dimana banyak kursi dan juga altar di depannya, sepertinya tempat ini yang biasa digunakan umat untuk berdoa jika ada misa. Ada juga beberapa pengunjung yang datang ke sana untuk sekedar berdoa dan pria itu melirik Rei.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan menunggu, aku ingin berdoa."

"Ah? Silakan. Tak kusangka kau adalah orang yang mengingat agama."

"Hanya jika ada yang kumau."

Boleh Rei sebut tindakan itu sebagai tindakan yang menyebalkan? Jadi Shuuichi hanya akan berdoa pada Tuhan apabila menginginkan sesuatu? Dan jika tidak ada maka ia tidak berdoa? Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya, tetapi jika menyangkut masalah agama Rei sama sekali tak ingin menimpalinya. Ia sendiri pun jarang melakukan aktivitas keagamaan dan melihat Shuuichi yang berdoa seperti ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa pria itu setidaknya masih mengingat Tuhan. _Apa aku sendiri percaya pada hal seperti ini?_

Shuuichi pun selesai berdoa dan melirik ke arah Rei yang hanya menunggunya di dekat sana, sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya tetapi kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit risau, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. _Seperti bukan diriku saja._ Shuuichi pun tersenyum tipis dan meyakinkan dirinya, apa yang ia doakan tadi dan hal yang akan ia lakukan nanti akan berjalan lancar. Semoga.

* * *

HARI keempat di Barcelona dan hari ini Shuuichi mengajak Rei berjalan-jalan pada malam hari, tidak seperti dua hari kemarin. Rei pun menurutinya dan mereka keluar dari hotel bertepatan dengan jam makan malam dan Shuuichi tak mengatakan apa pun selain sebuah kejutan yang akan menanti Rei. Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas mendengar ucapan Shuuichi dan memilih mengikutinya. Hari ini pun keduanya sengaja berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas. Kira-kira kemana Shuuichi akan membawanya?

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah restoran bernama Elsa y Fred, saat menuju tempat ini Rei merasa tidak asing karena sempat melewati gereja yang mereka kunjungi kemarin. Ketika masuk ke dalam restoran pun, mereka disambut oleh pelayan dan suasana restoran yang sangat menenangkan. Mungkin karena dengan penerangan restoran yang tak begitu menyilaukan.

Shuuichi pun memberitahu pelayan bahwa mereka datang dan sudah memesan meja sebelumnya, Rei bingung mendengarnya karena Shuuichi sama sekali tak membicarakan hal dengannya dan sang pelayan segera mengajak mereka menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di ujung dekat dengan jendela lalu mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Akai?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah memesan meja di sini sebelumnya? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, ini kejutan untukmu."

Wajah Rei pun memerah mendengarnya dan memilih membuka buku menu daripada melihat wajah pria berambut hitam itu. Saat ia melihat buku menu rasanya ingin mengutuk tulisan di sana, ia sama sekali tak bisa membacanya dan meminta Shuuichi memilihkan saja makanan yang sekiranya bisa di makan. Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum dan memilihkan menu untuk mereka dan pelayan pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Memangnya kau bisa bahasa Spanyol?" tanya Rei.

"Toh ada salah satu pelayan mereka yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi aku tak perlu menggunakan bahasa Spanyol. Lagipula aku juga tak bisa berbahasa Spanyol." jawab Shuuichi.

Rei tertawa saja dan melihat suasana sekitar restoran ini yang sangat menenangkan, memang restoran ini cukup ramai karena sudah waktunya makan malam. Untung saja Shuuichi sudah memesan tempat dan mereka dilayani dengan baik oleh para pelayan. Tak lama pesanan mereka tiba dan Rei terdiam melihat makanannya yang cukup sehat, ia memang tak masalah memakan makanan seperti ini tetapi setahunya Shuuichi jarang sekali menyentuh sayuran.

"Tumben kau memesan makanan seperti itu. Sudah lelah dengan makanan cepat saji?"

"Setidaknya ada daging meski ada sayur. Aku akan menyisihkan sayurnya..."

"Makan, Shuuichi-san."

Mendengar Rei memanggil nama depannya dengan nada ancaman seperti itu berarti ia tak bisa mengelak lagi, mau tak mau Shuuichi akan menghabiskan sayuran di menu yang dipesannya itu. Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan suasana yang tenang dan tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang mendekati mereka dan memainkan biola di dekat mereka.

Rei terkejut ketika mendengar pelayan memainkan biola di dekat meja mereka dan tersenyum saja. Pantas saja Shuuichi memintanya memakai setelan jas dan berpenampilan rapi, mungkin untuk menikmati momen ini lebih leluasa lagi. Di saat Rei sedang menikmati alunan musik dari biola itu, tiba-tiba saja Shuuichi menatap dengan serius dan menggenggam tangan Rei.

"Rei-kun."

"A, ada apa, Akai?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal serius denganmu... tentang hubungan kita."

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

Shuuichi menghela napas dan genggaman tangannya pada Rei semakin mengerat, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada sang kekasih. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Tentu Rei mengetahui apa maksudnya itu dan ia terdiam melihatnya, benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semoga saja Shuuichi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mengatakan ini bercanda.

"Furuya Rei-kun, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku seumur hidup? Maukah kau menikah denganku dan kita hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan?"

 _Benar 'kan?_ Rei sudah mengira kalimat seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Shuuichi dan ia merasa segan. Kenapa harus mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini? Jujur saja jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, mungkin bisa saja ia tewas karena terlalu bahagia. Tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakannya dengan gamblang, 'iya, aku juga.' seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Akai?"

"Eh?"

"Kita baru berpacaran satu tahun."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kita ini sesama lelaki."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Mana mungkin bisa menikah! Jangan bercanda!"

Rei berteriak cukup kencang hingga pelayan yang memainkan biola pun berhenti dan beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Shuuichi pun bangun dan meminta maaf pada seluruh orang di restoran ini, ia pun menatap Rei dan ingin menenangkan pemuda itu tetapi Rei langsung saja berlari meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

"Rei-kun!"

Shuuichi pun mengurus masalah pembayaran dan setelah usai ia segera meninggalkan restoran itu untuk menyusul Rei. Kemana pemuda itu pergi? Ia saja tak tahu jalan tetapi bisa-bisanya lari begitu saja. Ia hanya berharap bisa menemukan Rei dan membawanya kembali ke hotel.

Sedangkan Rei berhenti ketika merasa sudah jauh dari tempat tersebut, entah kenapa ia memilih lari daripada mendengarkan pembicaraan Shuuichi lebih lanjut. Ia merasa senang tapi di satu sisi ia masih ragu apakah ia harus menerima lamaran itu atau tidak, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan terdiam. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menerima lamaran di situasi seperti ini, ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa Shuuichi akan melamarnya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang polisi yang melihat Rei hanya sendirian dalam waktu lama dan bermaksud untuk bertanya apa ia memiliki tempat pulang, tetapi percuma saja Rei sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa yang mereka ucapkan. Tak lama Shuuichi datang dan menjelaskan pada polisi itu bahwa Rei bersama dengannya dan polisi itu pergi.

"Rei-kun, ternyata kau di sini."

"Kenapa menyusulku, Akai? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi kau tersesat begitu. Sebaiknya kita pulang bersama."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Rei sampai menepis tangan Shuuichi yang ingin menggenggamnya dan pria berambut hitam itu terdiam. Ia menatap Rei yang masih memunggunginya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan lebih dulu dibandingkan Rei dan entah kenapa pemuda pirang itu merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Shuuichi dibandingkan tadi.

"Amuro-kun, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke hotel. Hari sudah malam."

Rei terdiam mendengarnya. Kekasihnya itu tidak lagi memanggilnya Rei atau Furuya melainkan nama samarannya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Rei pun terdiam dan berusaha menyusul langkah Shuuichi tetapi pria itu sama sekali tak berbicara dengannya. Entah kenapa pria itu menjadi lebih dingin dan seperti bukan sosok kekasihnya yang biasa.

Sesampainya di hotel dan ketika ingin tidur pun, Rei mengira Shuuichi akan berada di ranjang yang sama tetapi tidak. Pria itu justru menuju sofa dan menatap ke arah jendela, sama sekali tak menatap ke arah Rei. Pemuda pirang itu pun memanggil tetapi Shuuichi menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku belum mengantuk, kau tidur dulu saja. Selamat malam, Amuro-kun."

"Tapi, Akai..."

"Tidurlah, Amuro-kun. Kau pasti capek."

Lagi-lagi Shuuichi memanggilnya seperti itu. Rei merasa aneh sekali, seperti ada rasa sakit di dadanya ketika mendengar sang kekasih tak memanggil namanya. Kenapa? Padahal ia sendiri yang menolak lamaran itu, tetapi kenapa Shuuichi yang bersikap seperti ini. Ia tak mengerti, lebih baik tidur saja. Ia berharap besok Shuuichi sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, ayolah mereka masih berlibur dan harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini rasanya sangat canggung.

* * *

HARI kelima di Barcelona. Pagi hari yang cerah tetapi tidak dengan suasana di antara Shuuichi dan Rei. Ketika pemuda pirang ini terbangun dari tidurnya pun ia melihat kekasihnya tidur di sofa, ternyata benar pria itu sengaja menghindari tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Rei pun turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Shuuichi yang masih tertidur di sofa, ia bisa melihat wajah tenang itu ketika tidur tetapi mungkin saja saat bangun wajah itu berubah menjadi dingin seperti kemarin.

"Akai, bangun. Sudah pagi..."

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Shuuichi, Rei pun berniat untuk membangunkannya dengan mencium bibir Shuuichi. Baru saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu, tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dan pria itu sedikit menahan gerakan Rei agar tak mendekat lebih lanjut. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda pirang itu, apalagi dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan setelahnya.

"Ini adalah area pribadiku dan bukan milikmu."

Kalimat itu benar-benar menohok bagi Rei dan langsung saja ia menjauh dari pria itu. Wajah Shuuichi ketika mengatakan itu terlihat sangat tajam dan terlihat tak bisa diajak kompromi. Apakah setelah kejadian kemarin hubungan mereka akan merenggang dan berpisah? Entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuat Rei cukup khawatir, tetapi ia menggelengkan kepala dan berharap itu hanya pikiran terburuknya saja. Ia tak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi.

USAI bersiap-siap, keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Entah kenapa tidak ada perencanaan kemana mereka akan pergi seperti biasanya, Rei pun tak bisa bertanya banyak. Ketika ia bertanya pun jawaban yang di dapat pasti _kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja, belum pernah 'kan?_ Dan suasana kembali hening, Shuuichi seolah enggan untuk berbicara dengan Rei dan hanya menjawab seadanya saja.

Rei sendiri merasa sedih jika memikirkannya, hatinya seolah diaduk-aduk dengan perasaan seperti ini. Bahkan meski Shuuichi mengatakan mereka berjalan-jalan bersama, tetapi nyatanya pria itu menjaga jarak dan berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya. Tak ada lagi berjalan di samping dan bergandengan tangan seperti kemarin-kemarin. Sesekali Rei memerhatikan tangannya dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Padahal sang kekasih ada di sini tetapi ia tak bisa bergandengan tangan dengannya, mereka tak bisa menikmati liburan ini dengan santai dan romantis seperti kemarin-kemarin. Rei akui Shuuichi sudah berusaha keras mencari berbagai macam tempat yang bisa mereka kunjungi agar ia bahagia, usaha itu sudah membuatnya senang tetapi kenapa ia tak bisa menjawabnya saat Shuuichi melamarnya kemarin.

Ia takut.

Tentu saja ia takut.

Mengingat riwayat kehidupan percintaan Shuuichi tak berjalan dengan mulus, pria itu sudah pernah menjalani hubungan dengan beberapa wanita dan ia tak tahu apa yang pernah Shuuichi lakukan dengan para mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin saja mereka pernah bercinta ataupun Shuuichi juga pernah memberikan cincin pada mereka. Apalagi dengan mantannya yang bernama Miyano Akemi itu, ia ingat betul bahwa Shuuichi memiliki perasaan cinta pada sang gadis dalam waktu lama.

Lalu kenapa dirinya? Kenapa harus ia yang mendapatkan lamaran juga cincin itu? Apa sebagai pelampiasan karena Shuuichi tak bisa memberikan cincin itu pada Akemi? Memikirkan itu membuat hati Rei semakin sakit saja hingga ia tak memerhatikan jalan di depannya dan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Rei pun segera membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf, tetapi tentu saja orang itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang Rei katakan.

Shuuichi yang melihat dari kejauhan pun langsung mendekat dan meminta maaf pada orang itu, untung saja orang itu tak memasalahkannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Rei pun menatap Shuuichi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya, ternyata kekasihnya ini masih memedulikannya. Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah Rei dan ia bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih tanpa malu.

"Te, terima kasih..."

"Iya. Berhati-hatilah, Amuro-kun."

Hanya begitu saja? Tidak ada kata-kata lagi selain itu? Shuuichi pun menjaga jarak lagi dari Rei dan melihat sekelilingnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Hal itu membuat Rei semakin kesal juga sedih, kenapa kekasihnya masih bersikap seperti ini? Apa ini karenanya? Apa ini salahnya? Rei sendiri tak mengerti, apalagi jika tidak diberitahu seperti ini.

 _Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, FBI? Ugh!_

Mana bisa ia menikmati sisa-sisa liburan jika berada dalam situasi seperti ini? Rasanya mustahil untuk merasakan rasa senang itu jika Shuuichi sendiri tak bersama dengannya. Padahal liburan ini katanya untuk mendekatkan diri mereka lagi, tetapi nyatanya mereka jadi berjauhan seperti ini. Semuanya karena kejadian kemarin, Rei pun terdiam. Seandainya ia tidak bersikap seperti kemarin, melainkan langsung menerima lamaran tersebut, apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

HARI keenam di Barcelona dan suasana canggung di antara keduanya belum juga reda. Malah Rei merasa sikap Shuuichi padanya semakin dingin saja, tidak ada tidur bersama di satu ranjang, tidak ada pembicaraan di meja makan, tidak ada bercerita seperti biasa. Mereka bersikap selayaknya dua orang yang tak saling kenal dan terpaksa berada di atap yang sama. Rei tidak ingin seperti ini terus, tetapi ia juga tak ingin minta maaf pada kekasihnya itu.

Mana mungkin keputusannya berubah begitu saja hanya karena masalah ini?

Seharusnya...

Shuuichi pun melirik ke arah Rei yang merapikan ranjang itu dan menghela napas. "Amuro-kun, kita akan segera bersiap."

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?"

"Kembali ke Jepang. Kau tak merindukan negaramu itu?"

Rei terkejut mendengarnya, sudah saatnya mereka kembali dan suasana canggung ini masih terjadi. Yang benar saja? Rei pun tak banyak berbicara dan segera merapikan ranjang itu juga membereskan barang-barangnya dengan brutal ke koper, emosinya masih tidak stabil. Sedangkan Shuuichi yang membereskan barang-barangnya itu hanya terdiam dan melirik kopernya.

"Ah? Tidak muat." gumamnya.

"Kau ini!" Rei pun entah kenapa langsung saja menimpali dan mendekati Shuuichi lalu membuka koper dan merapikan barang-barang itu. "Apa kau tak bisa melipat dengan rapi? Ini berantakan sekali dan barang-barang yang kecil seperti oleh-oleh bisa kau taruh nanti setelah memasukkan semua baju-bajumu di koper. Satu per satu."

"Terima kasih."

"Huh, kalau tidak ada aku, kuyakin kau tidak bisa merapikan barang-barangmu dengan baik."

"Iya, terima kasih mau membantu."

Entah kenapa Rei terkejut mendengar kalimat itu dan melirik wajah kekasihnya. Untuk sekilas ia melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang seperti biasa, raut wajah yang terlihat senang melihat tindakannya itu. Apa ini artinya Shuuichi sudah mulai memaafkannya? Entahlah, Rei sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Shuuichi inginkan dengan bersikap seperti ini.

Setelah semua barang-barang dibereskan, Shuuichi pun membuka pintu kamar hotel mereka dan hendak menuju resepsionis tetapi Rei sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih menatap punggung Shuuichi dari kamar dan menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Pria bertopi hitam itu menoleh ke arah Rei dan menghela napas.

"Amuro-kun, cepatlah. Nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Aku tunggu kau di bawah."

"Apa-apaan?"

"Eh?"

Rei pun langsung menerjang Shuuichi dan membuat pria bertopi itu terkejut hingga pria itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan suara itu terdengar cukup keras. Rei sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah ia harus mendapatkan jawaban mengenai perubahan sikap kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, Akai? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rei geram.

"Maksudku? Amuro-kun, kalau kau seperti ini nanti orang lain melihat kita." jawab Shuuichi.

"Biar saja! Jawab aku, Akai Shuuichi!"

"Pesawat kita tidak akan menunggu kita, jadi hentikan omong kosongmu dan segera bersiap."

Shuuichi pun mendorong Rei pelan agar menjauh darinya dan hendak berjalan dengan membawa kopernya. Emosi Rei makin meninggi melihat tingkah Shuuichi seperti ini, rasanya percuma bertanya baik-baik pada pria ini jika sudah berada dalam mode keras kepala. Ia akan menggunakan cara kasar.

"Masa' hanya karena aku menolak lamaranmu kau jadi seperti ini? Payah!"

Rei berteriak cukup kencang hingga Shuuichi menghentikan langkahnya dan beberapa orang yang di dalam kamar sekitar mereka ada yang sengaja membuka pintu untuk mengetahui suara, ada juga yang baru berjalan keluar kamar pun terdiam melihat keduanya. Sepertinya mereka melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar dan rasanya tak nyaman jika ingin melewatinya, jadi mereka memilih untuk memerhatikan saja. Ternyata mereka ingin tahu apa yang terjadi meski tak mengerti dengan bahasa keduanya.

"Aku tidak mau bersama dengan orang yang mudah menyerah begitu! Cintamu hanya sebatas itu saja, Akai Shuuichi? Bahkan orang lain di luar sana lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu!"

"Begitu... Kalau begitu coba saja kau cari orang lain di luar sana."

"Eh?"

"Apa ada orang di luar sana yang memahami sifat keras kepalamu yang sedemikian rupa? Apa ada orang di luar sana yang rela diinjak-injak olehmu?"

"A, Akai... kau..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku? Coba beritahu aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memedulikan semua yang kulakukan untukmu? Tolong jangan egois begitu. Aku memang sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifatmu yang seperti ini, tetapi untuk masalah ini tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."

Rei benar-benar terpukul mendengarnya. Jadi inikah yang Shuuichi rasakan selama satu tahun berpacaran dengannya? Rasa menahan diri dan memaklumi yang teramat besar untuk menghadapi dirinya, ia akui dirinya memang terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya tetapi bukan berarti ia tak menghargai semua usaha Shuuichi. Justru ia sangat menghargai itu, tetapi ia hanya tak bisa mengatakan kata terima kasih dengan gamblangnya.

Siapa sangka Shuuichi terus menahan diri dan mencapai batasnya di saat seperti ini. Siapa pun pasti memiliki rasa kesabaran, tetapi jika diperlakukan seperti ini apa rasa sabar itu masih tetap ada? Mungkin yang masih memilikinya adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Bahkan pada situasi seperti ini Shuuichi sama sekali tak membalas bentakan Rei dan berbicara dengan lembut, atau mungkin pasrah? Mana pun itu dari kata-katanya terlihat emosi yang berbeda dibandingkan diri Shuuichi yang biasanya.

Ini menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan!

Liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan untuk mereka berubah menjadi bencana hanya karena Rei menolak lamaran Shuuichi. Situasi ini makin diperparah karena Rei lebih mudah mengutarakan kemarahannya dibandingkan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk bicara baik-baik. Kalau seperti ini hubungan mereka pun diambang kehancuran.

 _Ayo minta maaf, Rei!_

"Hah? Kau kecewa hanya karena itu... ka, kau tak punya nyali atau apa?"

 _Tidak! Bukan itu yang ingin aku ucapkan, tapi mulutku..._

"Kalau begitu akhiri saja hubungan ini! Lupakan saja soal pernikahan atau apa pun itu!"

 _Dasar bodoh! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Akai, aku..._

Sebegitu sulitkah untuk mengatakan kata maaf dan berbicara baik-baik? Rei terlampau tinggi dengan gengsinya dan tak berpikir ke depan bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan akan berdampak buruk pada mereka. Jika sudah begitu, ia akan menyalahkan orang lain atas kegagalan yang terjadi padanya. Betapa menyedihkannya orang dengan sifat seperti ini. Jika ia seperti ini terus, siapa yang akan menerimanya?

Ketika Shuuichi berusaha dengan keras menerima dirinya dengan segala kekurangannya seperti ini, Rei seolah ingin melepaskannya. Apakah Rei pernah merasakan yang namanya bersyukur? Apa ia sendiri pernah memosisikan dirinya di pihak orang lain? Agar ia bisa berpikir dua kali jika ingin memaki orang lain dan tak sembarangan mengatakan hal yang menyakiti orang lain.

"Kalau kau memang ingin mengakhirinya... beri aku waktu untuk menjawabnya."

"Memberimu waktu? Seharusnya kau yang memberiku waktu, sial! Kita baru berpacaran satu tahun dan kau ingin segera menikah denganku? Aku... aku belum siap!"

"Oh begitu..."

"Akai... kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu, kenapa aku seperti ini. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau... kau tega, Akai Shuuichi! Aku ini tidak sepertimu! Aku sama sekali belum memikirkan soal pernikahan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin bagimu pernikahan itu adalah hal biasa, tapi tidak denganku. A, aku pun ingin serius menikahi orang yang kucintai, aku pun ingin mempersiapkan hatiku dengan matang. Kalau aku tak serius denganmu, aku tidak akan berpacaran denganmu, brengsek! Dan kau tak bisa memaksaku, sialan!"

Rei berteriak kencang meluapkan semua emosinya dan jatuh terduduk, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menitikkan air mata. Rasanya semua emosi dan perasaan yang tertahan ini berhasil dikeluarkannya. Ia memang merasakan hal itu dan sudah mengutarakannya pada sang kekasih, tetapi tak ada kata maaf di sana. Rei memang masih memedulikan gengsinya.

Di tengah tangisnya itu, tiba-tiba saja Rei merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Ia ingat sensasi pelukan itu, yang memeluknya adalah Shuuichi sendiri. Ia tak mengerti kenapa setelah pertengkaran hebat ini sang kekasih masih saja mau memeluknya dengan erat, apa yang sebenarnya Shuuichi inginkan?

"Kalau aku juga tak serius denganmu, aku pun akan meninggalkanmu dengan segala macam keegoisan yang ada padamu. Untuk apa kau kira aku masih ada di dekatmu selama ini? Karena aku memikirkan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Bohong! Kau..."

"Biasakanlah untuk mendengar dan memandang dari sudut pandang orang lain juga, jangan hanya sudut pandangmu sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah berpikir menjalin hubungan serius denganmu sedari awal kita berpacaran, aku sudah berpikir kapan kita bisa hidup berdua bersama dalam sebuah ikatan yang lebih kuat dibandingkan pacaran. Aku sudah memikirkan itu semua dan ingin membaginya denganmu. Kalau itu memang terlalu cepat untukmu, aku akan memahaminya dan menahan diri lagi... tapi tolong, jangan ucapkan kata perpisahan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah."

"A, Akai... hiks... iya, aku juga... Aku juga tak ingin berpisah darimu! Ma, maafkan aku yang berbicara seperti itu."

Shuuichi terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu dan tersenyum. Bolehkah ia merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia saat ini? Mendengar Rei mengatakan kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia, jika bisa ia ingin menangis karena terlalu bahagia, tetapi ia akan menyimpan air matanya. Lebih baik ia menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di wajah Rei.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Rei-kun. Air mata tidak cocok untukmu."

"Ah! Ka, kau memanggilku Rei lagi..."

"Apa kau keberatan aku memanggilmu seperti itu lagi?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu, Shuuichi-san."

"Terima kasih."

Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah Rei, tidak ada kemarahan seperti tadi. Memang sebuah masalah lebih enak dibicarakan seperti ini, meski tampak sulit dan membuat urat meninggi karena emosi tetapi jika menemukan sebuah solusi rasanya tidak masalah. Shuuichi pun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Rei dengan erat.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap. Aku akan menerima segala hal tentangmu baik kekuranganmu dan kelebihanmu. Aku ingin kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang bahagia."

"Ahahaha, kau seperti melamarku lagi, Shuuichi-san."

"Memang. Kalau kau mau, apakah kau bersedia memakai cincin pemberianku?"

"Su, sudah kubilang aku..."

"Bukan sebagai istriku, tapi cincin ini sebagai cincin tunangan. Kalau seperti itu, kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Wajah Rei pun memerah dan menunduk malu, sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat keras ketika Shuuichi mengucapkan kata tunangan itu. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti mimpi saja, tetapi mungkin itu jawaban mereka karena ia belum ingin menjalin hubungan yang kuat seperti pernikahan yang sudah memikul tanggung jawab lebih serius. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala dan Shuuichi tersenyum.

Pria berambut hitam itu pun memosisikan dirinya, ia menggenggam tangan Rei dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin. Sebuah cincin perak yang berkilau ada di dalam kotak itu dan Shuuichi mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak kecil tersebut, ia pun memakaikan cincin itu jemari Rei dan pemuda pirang itu memerhatikan cara Shuuichi memakaikan cincin tersebut. Rasanya sangat menegangkan melihatnya dan sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya ketika memerhatikan jarinya yang terdapat cincin itu.

" _I'll waiting you until you become mine forever_. Kuharap kau siap secepatnya, aku pun ingin segera membangun hubungan yang lebih erat lagi denganmu."

"Shuuichi-san... kau ini..."

Shuuichi pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak satu lagi yang berisi cincin yang sama dan ingin memakaikannya, tetapi Rei berinisiatif untuk memakaikan cincin di jemari Shuuichi dan wajahnya memerah saat cincin itu berada di jemari kekasihnya. Mereka memakai cincin yang sama seperti pasangan yang siap menikah saja, hal ini membuat jantung Rei berdebar makin kencang.

"Terima kasih sudah memakaikan cincin ini padaku, Rei-kun. _I love you_ , ah atau aku harus mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Spanyol? _Te amo_."

"Uh, berhentilah menggodaku, sialan."

"Maaf, maaf."

Shuuichi tertawa melihat reaksi Rei yang malu-malu seperti itu dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, Rei pun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Tetapi sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa saat ini mereka berada di depan kamar hotel dan ketika Shuuichi melihat sekeliling sudah banyak orang yang memerhatikan mereka. Bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan dan terharu melihat saat keduanya memakaikan cincin satu sama lain.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia!"

Shuuchi menangkap perkataan itu dan tersenyum pada orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka sedangkan Rei sangat malu dan memilih untuk menutup wajahnya. Ia lupa bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum dan menjadikan tempat ini seolah milik berdua, rasanya ia ingin masuk ke dalam lubang saja.

"Ah... a, aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang memerhatikan kita." gumam Rei malu.

"Tidak usah malu, Rei-kun. Toh mereka semua mendoakan kebahagiaan kita." jawab Shuuichi santai.

"Ini bukan syuting drama sialan! Aku sudah puas menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, untung ini bukan di Jepang."

"Kalau di Jepang mungkin kau akan lebih malu lagi karena mereka mengerti perkataan kita."

"Diamlah!"

Shuuichi tersenyum dan membantu Rei untuk bangun lalu keduanya segera bersiap untuk keluar dari hotel ini. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka keluar dari hotel, beberapa orang tersenyum pada mereka dan bahkan ada yang berbincang dengan bahasa Spanyol. Tentu keduanya tak mengerti, tetapi saat ada yang berbicara mengenai mereka dalam bahasa Inggris, Shuuichi hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

Inti dari pembicaraan orang-orang itu adalah mereka salut dengan cara melamar seperti itu dan ada juga yang terharu melihat mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai bertaruh apakah mereka berpisah atau tidak, terkadang orang-orang memang senang melihat masalah orang lain dan berbicara tentangnya. Tetapi ini salah mereka juga karena melakukan di depan umum, tentu saja semua orang akan melihat mereka.

"Uhh, aku malu sekali!" gumam Rei lagi.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, toh kita tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi." ujar Shuuichi berusaha menghibur.

"Ah, kau ini!"

Shuuichi tersenyum dan kendaraan yang mengantarkan mereka ke bandara sudah tiba. Shuuichi pun memasukkan koper mereka dan Rei membantunya, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah jari Shuuichi yang memakai cincin itu lalu beralih pada tangannya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka akan memakai cincin ini dan tersenyum saja. Ternyata inilah akhir dari liburan mereka, untung saja tak perlu ada kata putus di antara mereka.

"Ayo, Rei-kun."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar, Shuuichi-san."

Inilah akhir yang tepat untuk mereka, meski bukan pernikahan tetapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan solusi dari masalah yang menimpa mereka. Baik Shuuichi maupun Rei telah puas dengan jawaban seperti ini dan semoga tak ada masalah ke depannya. Pasti ada memang, tetapi Rei ingin belajar untuk berubah seperti mendengar dan memosisikan dirinya jika menjadi orang lain. Sulit memang untuk orang yang gengsinya terlewat tinggi sepertinya, tetapi setidaknya ia berniat untuk mencoba.

* * *

KEDUANYA sudah sampai di Jepang dan Shuuichi ingin istirahat di Jepang selama dua hari sebelum kembali ke Amerika. Ia sendiri tak bisa melupakan pekerjaannya sebagai FBI yang sudah pasti menumpuk saat ia kembali ke kantor, begitu pula dengan Rei. Ia yakin atasan sudah menumpuk banyak dokumen di mejanya. Helaan napas terdengar dari keduanya dan mereka tertawa saja.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas begitu, Rei-kun? Masih ingin berlibur ya?"

"Kau sendiri juga seperti itu, Shuuichi-san. Ah kapan kau kembali ke Amerika?"

"Dua hari lagi, aku ingin istirahat sebentar di sini sebelum ke Amerika. Perjalanan jauh dengan pesawat itu jika dilakukan berturut-turut sangat melelahkan."

"Begitu..."

"Jangan kesepian seperti itu, kau bisa tinggal hotel denganku sebelum aku pergi."

"Ti, tidak terima kasih!"

"Aku bercanda..."

Rei pun menarik tangan Shuuichi dan berbisik di telinganya. "Ka, kalau di rumahku saja? Kau bisa menginap dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ba, bayaran saat kita bertengkar di Barcelona ya."

"Ide bagus, Rei-kun. Aku suka itu."

Shuuichi pun mencium pipi Rei dan pemuda pirang itu berteriak panik, bahkan sampai meninju pundaknya dan berteriak. "Ini bukan di luar negeri!"

Sepertinya Rei sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang semula, tetapi dengan perubahan yang lebih baik lagi, Shuuichi pun tersenyum dan mereka segera menyewa taksi untuk menuju rumah Rei. Jika dipikir-pikir ini adalah pertama kalinya Shuuichi ke rumah Rei setelah sekian lama tak berkunjung, entah kenapa pemuda pirang itu menjadi canggung dan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Sepanjang perjalanan, wajahnya memerah dan menunduk malu.

Tak lama mereka sampai dan Rei segera membuka pintu lalu mempersilakan Shuuichi masuk ke dalam, sudah lama sekali ia tak kemari dan melihat suasana yang rapi seperti biasa. Rei pun langsung bergegas merapikan beberapa barang tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Shuuichi. Pria itu menatap Rei dengan intens dan tersenyum.

"Rei-kun, kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat saja. Aku ingin tidur satu ranjang denganmu lagi."

"Cih, salah sendiri waktu itu..."

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku."

Shuuichi pun mencium bibir Rei dengan lembut dan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, ia pun membalas ciuman tersebut dan merasa hubungan mereka akan semakin lebih baik. Entah kenapa ia merasakan Shuuichi akan meminta sesuatu darinya malam ini, lagipula memang sudah lama mereka tak bercinta dan Rei pun melepaskan ciuman lalu membelai wajah Shuuichi.

"Malam ini kau boleh menyentuhku, Shuuichi-san."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi."

ESOK harinya, Shuuichi dan Rei yang tidur di ranjang yang sama pun masih saja tertidur. Tentu saja mereka masih lelah dengan perjalanan jauh ditambah dengan kegiatan itu membuat keduanya masih saja tertidur. Tak lama Rei terbangun dan terkejut melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang, padahal hari ini ia berniat ke kantor dan masuk bekerja. Ia langsung saja bangun dan segera mandi sedangkan Shuuichi baru saja bangun karena mendengar suara ribut.

"Hmm? Rei-kun?"

"Aku sangat terlambat!"

"Ah, kau ingin ke kantor hari ini?"

"Tentu saja! Rasanya tidak enak cuti dan dihantui pekerjaan yang menggunung."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah, kau di sini saja. Aku akan segera berangkat."

Rei bergegas memakai pakaian dan setelah siap ia segera pergi, Shuuichi pun tersenyum dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu ke kantor. Tetapi sebelumnya tentu saja ia mencium pipi Rei, katanya untuk memberi semangat. Wajah Rei pun memerah dan ia segera pamit ke kantor. Bisa-bisanya Shuuichi memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti itu, tetapi kebersamaan mereka hanya sampai besok saja karena besok siang Shuuichi akan segera kembali ke Amerika.

Sesampainya di kantor PSB pun, seluruh anak buahnya menyambut kedatangan Rei. Mereka seperti sudah lama ditinggal oleh Rei, padahal belum terlalu lama. Bahkan belum-belum sudah ada yang menanyakan perihal liburan Rei dan pemuda itu kesulitan untuk menjawab. Di saat seperti ini ia berharap Kazami bisa membantunya dan menyuruh anak buah lain untuk tak memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kalian semua, hentikan. Furuya-san baru saja datang dan kalian sudah menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dasar, sebaiknya kalian kembali bekerja." ujar Kazami.

"Maafkan kami, Kazami-san." ujar semuanya dan mereka kembali ke meja masing-masing.

"Terima kasi, Kazami."

Rei pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kazami, pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk dan tak sengaja matanya fokus pada sebuah cincin yang dipakai oleh Rei. Runtuh sudah suasana tenang yang baru saja Kazami ciptakan. Cincin itu seolah menjadi badai bagi para bawahan Furuya Rei, ini berarti hubungan sang madona dengan FBI semakin serius.

"Furuysa-san memakai cincin?!" pekik Kazami.

"APA?!" Seluruh anak buah yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Kazami dan Rei lalu mendekati mereka untuk memastikan. Benar saja, sebuah cincin perak melingkar dengan manis di jari Rei.

"Tidak, Furuya-san..."

"Ini pasti karena FBI!"

Reaksi mereka semua tampak berlebihan, ada yang sampai menangis dan semacamnya. Wajah Rei pun memerah karena malu, tetapi ia berusaha bersikap selayaknya atasan dan memarahi anak buahnya yang terlalu membesarkan masalah ini.

"Sudahlah kalian semua! Kembalilah bekerja!"

"Furuya-san akan menikah dengan FBI itu ya? Atau jangan-jangan kalian menikah saat berlibur itu?"

"Ti, tidak! Sudah kalian kembali bekerja!"

Rei tak ingin membalas ucapan itu dan memilih untuk segera kembali bekerja. Beberapa anak buah lain masih saja menangis karena madona mereka telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan FBI itu, sesekali Kazami melihatnya dan tersenyum tipis. Apa pun keputusan itu, selama Rei bahagia maka ia akan mendukungnya.

* * *

JIKA di kantor PSB perihal mengenai Rei yang akan menikah dengan Shuuichi membuat anak buah Rei sampai seperti itu, tampaknya kantor FBI juga dihebohkan oleh hal yang sama. Shuuichi sudah kembali ke Amerika dan datang ke kantor untuk bekerja. Lalu ada salah seorang rekan yang memerhatikan Shuuichi memakai cincin dan menanyakan soal cincin itu. Pria itu dengan gamblangnya mengatakan bahwa yang ia kenakan adalah cincin tunangan dan tentu saja hal itu tersebar dengan cepat.

Jodie, James dan Camel yang mendengarnya pun terkejut dengan informasi itu. Mereka pun memberi selamat dan hendak merayakannya bersama, padahal hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang harus dirayakan bersama, tetapi Shuuichi tak bisa menolak keinginan Jodie dan James yang ingin merayakannya.

"Benarkah kau akan segera menikah, Shuu?" tanya Jodie. " _Congratulation!_ "

"Tak kusangka Akai-san akan segera menikah, kami pasti datang!" ujar Camel yakin.

"Kalian ini, tak usah berlebihan begitu," ujar Shuuichi pelan tetapi ia memperlihatkan senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan. "Tapi terima kasih."

"Sepertinya berjalan lancar ya, Akai-kun." ucap James.

"Begitulah. Setidaknya kami bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Ah, pesananmu itu sudah kubelikan."

James hanya tertawa saja dan mengangguk paham dan berencana mengaja Shuuichi untuk minum bersama, Jodie pun ingin tahu bagaimana Shuuichi melamar Rei dan ingin mendengar cerita lebih lanjut, tentu saja ia membawa serta Camel. Shuuichi menghela napas dengan rekan-rekannya ini tetapi ia menyetujuinya. Toh tidak buruk juga menceritakan hal baik.

Memang ia sudah berpesan pada Rei bahwa mereka bisa menceritakan perihal ini apabila ditanya dan Rei juga sudah menceritakan hal tersebut. Sebelum Shuuichi kembali ke Amerika pun, keduanya berjanji untuk memberi waktu pada masing-masing dari mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar serius ke jenjang pernikahan. Terutama Rei yang masih dengan berbagai macam masalah yang dipikirkannya, tetapi Shuuichi akan tetap menunggu.

Hal yang terpenting bagi mereka saat ini adalah kembali mesranya hubungan mereka serta kepercayaan dan kesediaan memakai cincin tersebut sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah menjadi milik satu sama lain. Tanpa adanya ini mungkin pernikahan hanya akan menjadi wacana yang tidak akan terwujud, tetapi saat ini mereka sudah kembali seperti sedia kala dengan hubungan yang lebih serius untuk ke depannya. Jalan menuju pernikahan pun tetap terlihat.

 **End**

 **A/N:** Berjumpa lagi dengan Yami-chan di sini. Akhirnya fanfiksi untuk ulang tahun Amuro sudah selesai, selamat ulang tahun mas jelang om satu ini. Baru kali ini aku ikut event untuk ulang tahun Amuro, terima kasih atas informasinya jadi tahun ini aku bisa ikut serta. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik saja untuk Amuro dan tak sabar dengan movie 22 nanti.

Untuk tema fanfiksi event ulang tahun Amuro ini aku terkejut juga mendapatkan negara Spanyol sebagai tema utama bahan penulisan, untuk membangkitkan suasana hati saat menulis pun aku sampai mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari penyanyi Spanyol favoritku (Ricky Martin). Aduh maaf jadi curcol, tapi berkat lagu-lagunya pun semangat menulis semakin meninggi dan fanfiksi ini selesai. Selamat menikmati bagi siapa pun yang membacanya dan sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya.


End file.
